tehfludfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack the Jackal
Private M. Smith' logs Log 1 Our pelican crash landed on the ring world installation called "Delta halo". We set up a distress signal and in hopes of getting some sort of rescue. In the mean time we are moving what we can into a cave we found inside a cliff. There were 5 soldiers left in my away team: Private Jack Henderson, Seargant Charles Louis, Gunnery Seargant Daniel Alcome, Private Jon Saunders, and me, Private Marianne Smith. It is a strange feeling being on such a majestic structure, I get a sense of great vertigo when I look up and see the other side of halo. But enough of that. I have night shift. I better get some sleep right now. Log 2. Last night was uneventful. This can be good news or bad new. We haven't seen any signs of the covenant, but we haven't seen any signs of rescue either. The coms are not working and Louis is worried that using long range communication would give any nearby covenant our location. Today we are going to explore the cave we found. funny thing about the cave, I don't think it is a natural formation. It is square shaped, its walls are made of metal, and it has lights. Anyway, we are packing up and moving in. I am taking point. I am very nervous. Something about this place is beginning to give me the creeps. This whole structure feels haunted somehow. I hope nobody gets hurt, or dies. Log 3. Alcome died, Henderson,Louis and Saunders are missing. I am alone. We found some sort of device in the cave/tunnel. It looked like a doorway, but it had some sort of glowing green energy field. Assuming it was a doorway, Seargant Louis went through it. He radio'd to us and said it seemed to be a teleporter of some kind, he also said he saw another pelivan across some sort of valley. So we went through. I was expecting to feel something when I went through but I felt nothing. It was amazing. Anyway, as soon as we went through, a group of grunts and jackals came out of nowhere and attacked us. I don't remember what happened next, only that I saw Alcome get loaded with needles. The explosion sent his body parts flying everywhere and I think the explosion knocked me back through the teleporter. I blacked out. I woke up later to find Alcome's disembodied intestines on my face. Shaking off his guts, I vomited immediatly. When I regained my senses, I saw that the teleporter looked like it had been fried. There was no way it was going to work. I also noticed that there was abarely concious jackal laying on the ground. Log 4. I cuffed the jackal. He didn't look like he was seriously injured, but he was dazed just long enough for me to slip the wrist ties on. Normally I would kill the covenant, but so far I didn't see any sign of sentient life on halo other than humans and the covenant. If I ran out of rations, he was going to be my food. Normally I would take the chance to interrogate him for information, but it didn't speak english. Anyway, the teleporter wasn't working and I needed to find a way out somehow while dragging my new friend with me. He has regained conciousness and is now hissing and making noises at me. I wasn't going to have any of that, so I whacked him over the snout with my Assault rifle. That shut him up. We were exploring the rest of the tunnel. He went in front while I had him at gun point. We finally found an exit. The tunnel came out in a valley. It lead ...nowhere. There were no roads, no pathways, just a bunch of rough terrain with a bunch of trees. Who the hell built this place anyway? Why the fuck do you build a path to nowhere? Anyway, it is getting dark. Better set up camp. Log 5. It has been 6 days since I set up camp with the jackal. Still no radio com. I decided it was better to stay put and conserve energy and hope somebody spots us. A lot has happened. Well, not a lot, but something unexpected. The Jackal and I seem to be developing a simple understanding of eachother by body language. At first it was hostile when I had it tied up. But when I started sharing my rations, he was less hostile. Anyway, I miss my fellow comrades. I wonder what they are doing? Henderson was always a survivor. I wonder what how he is doing now... (At this time, Henderson is having sex with a female elite. See Private J. Henderson's Log.) Log 6. The nights on delta halo are cold and I am lonely. Something...happened last night. I don't know how to describe it. The Jackal was shivering, looking at me with the saddest red eyes. As if he wanted me to warm him up. I felt compassion for him. After all, he has been the only life form I've seen the past 7 days. I am beginning to give up hope for rescue and I think he is too. So I went over and I held him. He immediately stuff his snout into my bosom. I could feel him shaking. The poor thing. Log 7. I think I am falling in love with the Jack the jackal. I call him that now. Despite his rough face and vulture like features, he seems sort of docile and helpless as if he were just a puppy underneath that rough exterior. Last night I treated a wound he had gotten from a thorn bush. I couldn't help but notice how muscular he was. I began to stroke the comb on top of his head. He began to croon and purr like a kitten. What is happening to me? Log 8. Last night was... AMAZING!!! Both the Jack and I, needed eachother. He came over to me during the night and laid down next to me. Niether of us made a sound. Then I felt his paws on my thigh. Before I knew it, I was pulling him on top of me and kissing him all over. I wanted Jack the jackal so bad now! I haven't felt this way since kindergarden. I took off my clothes and let him nuzzle my breasts. His tongue tickled as he nibbled on my teats. I remember every detail. He moved his way down, licking and nibbling my stomach. It tickled. Then he pulled down my pants. I could feel him sniffing my. I spread my legs for him, then I felt his tongue tickle my lips. I begged him not to stop. Then I felt him shove his nuzzle into me, stretching my lips, then I felt his long slimy tongue writh its way into my depths. I felt him lapping around carelessly inside me. I think he licked my ovaries. I felt an orgasm so intense that stars filled my vision and tears ran down my face! When I was done, he climbed on top of me, his nuzzle dripping with my pussy juices. We both kissed. I rolled over and got on top of him. I never wondered about it before, but I wondered then what a jackal penis was like. I pulled down his pants and I gasped. I saw its member throbbing! It was huge! At least 8 inches and covered with ridges! I spread my legs and hovered above its throbbing phallus. I felt it poking my lips, then I descended upon it slowly. I could feel the tip spreading my lips, the bumps and ridges tickling as they went in. Jack opened his mouth wide and crooned. I was speared on top of him. I gasped as I felt his reptilian hand grasp my buttocks. He squeezed. I couldn't help but yelp with pleasure. Before I knew it I was humping him madly. The expression on his snouth was so sexy! His maw was open and his tongue was hanging out. We both rolled over and he was on top of me. Then he was humping me wildly! He screeched at the top of his lungs, I felt him splurt inside me, then I orgasmed yet again. This one was more intense than the other one and it lasted five minutes at least!!! I screamed at the top of my lungs and he kept going! He kept cumming inside of me and I felt it spill out of my pussy! I could smell the musk, but I loved it!!! It was a great night. Log 9 Our rations ran out. But I am happy. I am with my true love. If anybody finds this and the war is still going on, please, make this public. Our species can get along. ______ 5 minutes after "Jack" and Marianne Smith died from starvation, their bodies were spotted from the air by a Pelican. Seargant Johnson got out, saw the naked bodies of "Jack" and Smith embracing eachother. The sight was too much for the privates, who threw up in the grass. But Johnson said nothing. He looked at them, pulled out a cigar put it in his mouth and lit it up, and gave it a puff. "What the 'hale went on here?!?"